A Little Bit of Hope
by Whovi10
Summary: Nikki's thought's after an accident. Bit angsty but ending is hopeful. If i get enough reviews i'll continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

Back again! Maybe this time I'll be more successful? I'm thinking about deleting my Doctor Who/Silent Witness/Torchwood crossover (A Silent Doctor Who's a Witness). So this time I'll stick to just the one show. Please read and review, if I get enough I **might** continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

You rush to the hospital, praying you're not too late, how can you be late? He's waiting for you.

You jump out of the car, leaving lights on and things beeping. You don't care.

Dashing through the corridors, ignoring the stares and questions, determined to find him.

Finally! You take a moment to compose yourself, half afraid of what you might find, half anxious to see him again.

Slowly you open the door...

He's lying on the bed surrounded by tubes and machines, occasionally beeping or wheezing. Which is wrong because he's a fighter, he'll pull through. That's your mantra for the next hour until the Doctor comes to check on him...

After various tests you're told to prepare for the worst. That's when the memories start flooding in; playing hockey in the lab, bickering over who sits where, teasing Leo about community service, worrying that you'll find someone that won't be me, laughing at you in those ridiculous yellow scrubs.

At this point the Doctor asks you a question and you realise you don't know what he's talking about. You stare at him. He asks again who you are... "_Nikki Alexander, Home Office pathologist"_ is said before you realise you've opened your mouth.

He leaves you alone again, and you wonder what life would be like without Harry. Dull + boring you decide. You would have to move because you couldn't look at his desk anymore; you had a little bit of hope before the Doctor came and destroyed it.

You touch his hand for the first time because you were too scared before, too scared to hurt him even though you know that's not possible. A second later you feel a light squeeze. Hope has returned and it's not going anywhere now, because everything is going to be ok. You'll make sure it is!

So what do you think? I know it's short but I might add onto it... if I get enough reviews. HINT, HINT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it! **

_You touch his hand for the first time because you were too scared before, too scared to hurt him even though you know that's not possible. A second later you feel a light squeeze. Hope has returned and it's not going anywhere now, because everything is going to be ok. You'll make sure it is!_

It's after a week when you realise your life now revolves around work and the hospital. He hasn't woke up yet but those little signs are still there, the pressure on your hand gets stronger or he moves a little when you speak sometimes.

You wonder how he copes with the anxiety when it's usually you lying in the hospital bed. Leo usually stops by, but you are almost a permanent fixture now. Only going home if it's vitally important.

The doctors think he's got more of a chance, saying if he's lasted this long it's looking hopeful. You still haven't lost that little bit of hope.

It's only when the doctor's force you home, after staying with him two nights that you get a little hysterical. After almost an hour of crying and thinking the worst, you realise you're exhausted. You're no good to anybody in this state.

Sleep finally claims you; pictures of him waking up fill your dreams. You wake up determined to sort your life out when Harry comes back to reality.

After a quick shower, you jump in the car and go to the hospital. You ramble on about everything and nothing, there's not much to say because you spent most of your time at the hospital. It's then that you realise you haven't enjoyed going to work in the last 10 days, it's not the same without Harry. Finally the doctor's visit, they believe he'll wake in a week. So for now it's a waiting game. While you wait, you dream, and you plan. It's all going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks once again for all your lovely reviews. They make me happy knowing people are enjoying my story. For those who have read and not reviewed, please take 2 minutes to leave a comment.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own it!**

The Doctor's decide to bring him round after 5 days. They still don't know the extent of the damage, so the quicker he wakes the better.

You'll finally get to speak to him, after 2 weeks of having half a conversation, he'll finally be able to reply. You half hope he doesn't remember anything you've confessed while rambling, while the other half is anxious, fearing he won't remember you at all. But Harry wouldn't do that, you tell yourself, he's stronger than that.

The night before, you prepare yourself for a long hard day at the hospital. Leo's been great, allowing you so many days off. Maybe he thinks you'll work better when Harry returns? Anyway, you're loaded with magazines + medical journals, anything to keep you going.

At 2 AM you decide to go to bed, 6 o'clock comes early. While you sleep you dream. A recurring habit over the past 2 weeks, filled with endless possibilities that bring you hope.

You're jarred to reality by the sound of your alarm. It's D-day! Today, you don't rush around mad, but take your time to do everything right. 8 o'clock arrives and you go to the car and drive to the hospital. Nerves eating away inside you. Good thing you didn't have breakfast!

The Doctor's told you 9 but you're always early. Just under an hour to go. It seems like forever.

The Doctor's arrive and you feel sick. One of them tries to explain what's happening but you just ignore him. The activity around Harry's bed has received your undivided attention. You see Harry's hand clenching and unclenching. 'What's he feeling?' you wonder.

Finally they're done and you're told it could be an hour before he wakes. You'll wait forever.

Over the next hour, you stare at the bed without blinking. Noting every tiny movement. Gradually he moves more and more... and starts to groan. You jump up and run to the bed to hold his hand. The grip is stronger than ever.

His eyelids start to flutter. After 5 minutes you wonder if he's going to waken up any time soon. Then he looks at you...

**What do you think? Pretty please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. This chapter's a bit different. Up until now, it's been in Nikki's POV, now I've decided to move it to Harry's... it's the moment you've all been waiting for... or is it?**

**By the way, for anyone reading the reviews, just ignore SiWifan and her quirky reviews, I know her from school and she's wonderful but she's known for her frequent lapse of common sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

You were having a lovely dream but it seemed to last a lifetime, but you were not going to complain. It seemed, in this dream, you were with Nikki. There were events you could remember; playing hockey in the lab, worrying when she got hurt, the trip to the airfield and that kiss in the bar! All the happy times.

But there was one's you didn't recognise. Another kiss, talking about your past, going on a date with Nikki, and having dinner at her house, more kissing and... When did THAT happen?

As wonderful as the dream was you couldn't remember falling asleep. Must have been too much alcohol!

You return to your dream in time to see a little boy, about 2, with shocks of brown hair, run to Nikki shouting 'mummy'. That startles you. Another surprise is that she's pregnant. How did that happen?... AGAIN!

You wonder what happened because surely life couldn't be this kind. It's everything you've ever wanted.

The scene moves, there's another little girl, this one about 4, wearing a little red dress. You and Nikki are getting married?

Why can't you wake up? This is cruel. More and more images pass through, each on increasing the ache in your heart. That's when you decide you don't want to wake up.

However, all of a sudden, something changes. You hear Nikki whisper, "I love you, Harry, and I hope to God you don't remember me saying this, but I do." You feel a pressure on your hand, so you squeeze. Then you hear a gasp.

WHAT IS GOING ON?

There are now more voices. You hear 2 or 3 men talking about machines and heart rate. Now you're scared. Someone jabs something into your arm. The voices become louder and the dream starts to fade.

Now you've realise. But you still can't remember.

You can move more of your body now, and your eyelids become lighter but you still can't open them. You battle for about 5 minutes, frustration eating away at you. Finally!

You open your eyes, and there is Nikki...

**I feel evil. I don't know if you'll like this chapter like this. If you don't, ignore it. The next one will be back to Nikki. If you do, review! HINT, HINT! Please keep them coming!**

**Next chapter should be up in the next few days. I THINK you'll like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooo sorry for the wait. I've been caught up with school but I'm just finished with my exams so I should have more time to devote to this story... hopefully!**

**I hope you like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

_His eyelids start to flutter. After 5 minutes you wonder if he's going to waken up anytime soon. Then he looks at you…_

You let out a breath that you didn't realise you were holding. 'He's awake' is the first thought that goes through your head. 'Does he remember?' is the second.

He blinks a few times but then goes back to staring at you. That's when you think the worst. What are you going to do? How are you going to explain? Does he know…?

A croaky "Nikki" breaks though your thoughts. 'He knows your name!'

"Hello" is said shakily. You want to hug him but don't know if you should.

"What happened?" he asks. How can you tell him he was hit by a suspect's car and left for dead? You open and close your mouth a few times. Berating yourself for not paying him attention. 'This is what you wanted' you think.

Harry moves to sit up but you jump up and force him back down. He continues to stare at you, you just stare back.

"I've made the great Nikki Alexander speechless, do I get a medal?" he jokes.

That's when you start to cry and that's how the doctor finds you. Leaning over Harry's bed with tears streaking down your face while he looks at you confused but slightly amused.

You listen to the doctor explain what happened and watch as Harry's screws up in an attempt to remember. You'd love to kiss him.

So you do.

THEN you where you are and what you're doing and quickly pull back, bright red. Harry stares at you gobsmacked.

The doctor eventually drags harry out of his stupor by telling him he has concussion, a broken leg and a fractured collarbone. Oh the joy!

You sit there half listening to the Doctor, wondering what possessed you to do that? You hope he won't say anything. Still worrying, you realise both the Doctor and Harry is looking at you. What did they say?

Luckily the Doctor asks you again if you have any questions. Yes, you almost reply, can you get the ground to eat me up? Pretty please? Instead you tell him no.

Suddenly it's only you and Harry left in the room. Awkward silence...

"sooo..." you both say at the same time. Harry chuckles and you smile weakly.

"how are you feeling?" suddenly bubbles from your lips before you can stop it. You immediately scold yourself, how do you think he feels?

"been better" Harry replies.

You sit on the edge of the bed and tell Harry about the past 2 weeks; being so worried, almost living in the hospital, Leo sends his love, and random stuff that's going on at work. Anything you can think of really.

You end up talking all day, funny how it didn't seem that long. Doctors and nurses have stopped by but everything was fine.

At about 9 o'clock, Harry starts to fall asleep but struggles to keep awake because you're there. You tell him not to worry and stay there till he nods off.

Walking out of the hospital, you feel as if a great weight has been lifted. Things can only get better.

**I know it's been a while but I have the next chapter already written out. I try to do it in school but it can be tricky. Please review! They keep me going! Any suggestions to the plot will be considered.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter to make up for not updating for so long.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, sadly!**

The next few days are funny. Your time is still spent in the hospital but this time you're talking to Harry about everything and nothing. The kiss is never mentioned but never forgotten, it lingers in the air waiting until the topic is approached again.

He's getting out in the few days. The Doctor's say he's going to need help so you're going on an extended sleepover to Harry's house. That will be... interesting!

You quickly realise Harry isn't a morning person. He's always grouchy when you arrive. Although a broken leg and a fractured collarbone could do that to you!

The conversations have become more relaxed. Harry's itching to get home. it's non stop whining from him because he'll have to use a wheelchair for a bit, just until his shoulder heals. Then it's crutches. You can't wait to see THAT!

He's asked for books and music. You don't know why because he still has trouble concentrating. For some reason he keeps staring. The concussion has really been bothering him, sometimes forgetting the little things. But it can only get better you tell yourself.

He teases you, asking if you have withdrawal symptoms of unsuitable men! You would hit him, but it could damage the last brain cell he has left, and he didn't have many left before the accident!

Back at the hospital, Harry's trying to bargain with the Doctors. He wants to get out tomorrow and they want to stay for 4 more days. A compromise is reached at 3 days and no more bed baths. He wants to keep his dignity. Nobody told him that it went zooming out the window along with the yellow scrubs!

You're looking forward to Harry getting out of hospital. You're a bit apprehensive about the future. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Please review! I hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Many thanks to all those who have reviewed, added this story to their alerts or favourites, but please, please, please keep reviewing! Even if it's to say you love it or not. The more reviews I get the quicker the updates will be!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Harry's POV

How is it possible for a Doctor to hate hospitals? You muse as wait for Nikki. Nurses have been round teasing you for being a KAD. It's only one more day. That's your mantra. You still have some dignity. Funny how Nikki laughed when you said that. But was she laughing at you or with you? That's the question. You have a feeling you don't want to know. Living in blissful ignorance sometimes has its advantages.

The kiss hasn't been brought up. You can't tell whether that's a good thing or a bad one.

You found out about the wheelchair situation yesterday. Somehow it doesn't seem too appealing. AND, Nikki will be living IN your house; you can tell it's going awkward already. It's not the situation in which you thought Nikki would be living with you. No! That involved another air show, a country pub and no dead girlfriends creeping up**! **That's a disturbing thought; you come to the conclusion that you hate concussion, but then again who doesn't.

It's very annoying, the forgetfulness, people watching in case you dribble down yourself, the lack of concen...

Oh look there's Nikki!

Wait, what were you saying? Oh forget it. What?

You breathe a sigh of relief. You love Nikki. Hold on, where did THAT thought come from?

Nikki speaks before you can say something stupid.

"Have you been bothering the nurses again?" she asks.

THE INJUSTICE! Hello, concussion! You're bothering yourself now it's that bad. What do they expect? You feel confused but Nikki would say that was apparent long before the accident. Your quick wit has rubbed off on her. Sometimes you think that's a bad thing.

You realise it's going to be a long day, and you haven't even had breakfast yet!

Nikki starts yammering on about manners and the NHS. What you wouldn't give for a little bit of peace!

**Don't know how much longer this story will be. Could be a few more chapters or more. Let me know what you want. Hint, hint!**

**Just had a look at the number of visitors for my last chapter. In 6 days I had 101, I love the fact that people are reading my story but I only 1 review. I have a feeling I may have to start holding my chapters to ransom but I really don't want to do that! Please don't make me have to do that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well... I would say thank you for the reviews for the last chapter but I haven't got any apart from Si-Wifan of course (thank you). I will thank people for reading; I've had 106 visitors to my last chapter but no reviews so I don't know if people are liking my story or not. In order to... encourage you to review, the person who is my 24****th**** reviewer can decide when Harry and Nikki kiss next. If that doesn't work I'll just stop writing, I don't want to but if I don't know what people think then I can't keep going.**

**Anyway... after that plea... on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

Harry... where do you begin? The man himself is an enigma, but trying to work out what to do? That could take forever!

At this late stage you accept you have feelings for him. You pray he never finds out, that could ruin both of you. Having him as a friend is so much better than having nothing at all.

You wonder what he would say if he ever found out. Sad really, a small part of you wants him to know. It's that irrational, childish part that believes you'll both grow up and live happily ever after. You stop that train of thought. It can only lead to disappointment.

Anyway, Harry's getting out today. That should be... fun? This "sleepover" could go 2 ways; you could put your feelings behind you and have fun or... you could cling to them and mope. Hmmm.

That's when you realise you're 5 minutes late and fly out the door. You will NOT mess this up!

Harry is waiting eagerly for you. He looks slightly dishevelled. That's when you realised he must have wrestled with his clothes. You're sorry you missed THAT!

Stop it.

You give him a hug and realise he holds on for a moment too long. Hmmm. You put it down to your imagination. He can't possibly feel that way. Can he?

You berate yourself again.

Harry has an amused look on his face. OH. You're staring. You look away quickly and joke about him looking like a hyperactive puppy. He's practically buzzing.

Oh God! His meds are like E-numbers to kids! A hyper Harry is one thing, but a 'confined' hyper Harry? That's a totally different ball game.

This "sleepover" just went up a notch!

You wonder if you will come out in one piece with your sanity intact. Only time will tell!

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**OK! I am soooo sorry for not updating for what seems like an eternity! I just couldn't motivate myself to write any more for this story. But, I cannot leave this story incomplete when all you lovely people have taken the time to comment. I have recently started uni, and I'm doing a film studies degree. How cool is it that I could possibly be working on set of Silent Witness someday? I love the course already. Will try to finish this as soon as possible, I want to see the end of it as much as you do! So without further delay...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Give me a few years... things might change...**

After getting Harry to calm down, you both sit and wait for the doctor to discharge him. Out of the corner of your eye you see Harry start to fidget, his good leg starts to bounce and his fingers drum out a disjointed rhythm on the chair.

That's when you decide all coffee in his house is being dumped. You'll also need something to keep him amused... that could be difficult. Maybe you could get him some aeroplane picture books with sound effects? That would be fun to watch, Harry zooming about in his wheelchair, pretending to be a plane. He'd be so out of it he wouldn't know what's going on!

Maybe this won't be such a difficult time after all. And he'd have to find out a way to thank you when it's all over... hmmm, not bad at all.

Harry's bouncing gets faster. You worry he'll do more damage, then where would you both be? To stop him squirming, you grab his hand and brush your thumb over his knuckles. He calms immediately and relaxes in the chair. More content now than he was before, you can't help but smile at the effect you have on him.

Finally, the doctor arrives and you're shocked to hear Harry let out a very unmanly squeal. By the look on his face, he's shocked himself as well. Oh boy! Some uncomfortable truths could be unearthed by this little adventure!

Oh well, you'll just have to dose him up with meds if that happens, he won't remember a thing. You will have to remember to get your video camera. You could get some priceless material. Harry won't know what's hit him, aside from that car of course. He's really feeling the effects of that now!

You have a feeling something good may come from this whole incident. But it's up to you to make that happen... will you?

**Well... there you go. What do you think? Leave a comment. I'll try an update as soon as I can. I think there will only be a few more chapters to this story; we'll see how it goes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**How surprised was I and how lucky are you that I discovered another chapter that I forgot I had written. Love it when that happens! Consider this one a sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it **

_Nikki POV_

Seeing Harry half loopy, trying to push his wheelchair with 1 hand is a wonderful thing, you decide. It's been 10 minutes since the doctor discharged him, 3 of those were spent going in circles, literally.

He's too stubborn to ask for help. You finally take charge of the chair and steer him out the door. He's so far gone he thinks he's doing it own is own. The sharp knives will HAVE to be put away as well. God knows what he could do?

He waves at anyone that passes, even if he doesn't know them... then he falls asleep! As the cold air of the hospital car park hits him, Harry jumps in his chair, looking around to see where he is. It's been nearly 3 weeks that he has been cooped up in the hospital. And what's the first thing he says...

"Can you hurry up? It's freezing!"

Well! I suppose sitting in the cold is not high on his to-do list. No matter how 'high' he is!

You wheel him to your car. There's an awkward shuffle to get him into the front seat. You get your foot run over! Twice! You then proceed to struggle to get the chair into the boot. Couldn't they make these things smaller?

You sigh as you get into the drivers' seat. Harry's looking at you, so you smile back and start the engine, he's still looking.

He starts to lean towards you. Closer and closer...

He turns off the light you've left on. You sit there confused while your heart beats frantically in your chest.

You sit there for a few minutes until you can breathe easy again. Harry is SO in for it!

You finally pull out of the car park to make the 10 minute journey to Harry's house. You say house but it's just a reeaaallly big flat.

He says nothing the whole journey and you're a little bit worried.

With the way he's behaving it will be like living with a child who can't decide whether to throw a strop or bounce off the walls! Oh the joy...

**Unfortunately there are no other readymade chapters I'm afraid. So that means you will have to wait a while for me to write a few more. Somehow, even though I'm at uni, I've found myself with more free time than I know what to do with! Not drinking at uni is both a blessing and a curse, but lucky for you it seems to be a good thing. So stick with me... this story WILL be finished!**


	11. Chapter 11

_I CANT BELIEVE ITS BEEN 3 WEEKS SINCE I LAST UPDATED! Time has flown by. Starting a film at uni and its soooo much fun. Anyway, here's the next instalment. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it!_

Bored... that's what he was. Unfairly restrained in an uncomfortable chair with only the TV and internet for company. During the day when Nikki was at work was the worst. There was no one to annoy just for the fun of it. He had taken great pleasure out of getting Nikki all worked up.

It was only week 3 of their little escapade, and he was getting cabin fever already. How was he supposed to put up with the monotony for another 4 weeks?

The cast on his arm would be coming off in the next week, but it wasn't his arm that REALLY bothered him. His legs were driving him as crazy! If this was how Nikki felt after having to deal with him everyday he'd almost feel sorry for her... almost.

The past three weeks had been... interesting and oh so uncomfortable. Accosting Nikki in the morning was like taking your life in your hands. She was scary before her first cup of coffee had successfully wakened her up.

But she had also been infuriating. On several occasion she had been caught staring. That was until he drew her out of her day dream and she blushed, what he wouldn't give to find out what she was thinking. Another 6 weeks stuck living with her? Definitely!

Days when Nikki came home from working on a hard case was the days when their... friendship was most valued. He would lean against her on the couch and let her vent or make her feel better.

Other days were filled with outings that filled up most of their free time. Trips to the zoo or pestering Nikki into going to more Air shows helped take their minds off their- predicament. The fresh air did them the world of good.

Come the evening time, dinner was mostly takeaways because Nikki was not the best of cooks, not that he would say it to her face! And considering 1 of his hands was in plaster, it was pretty much impossible for him to do anything. But that was ok because Nikki was there to cater to his every whim. (Again, not that he would say it out loud!)

It was a strange time for him; he seemed to be more content than he could ever remember but there was something else, growing under the surface. He had yet to find out if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling. But time would only tell, and he prayed that it would be a good story!

_Thanks for reading now PLEASE review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, what can I say? Sorry for starts, I just lost motivation for this story and my 1__st__ year at uni took over. However, the long awaited upcoming new series and after lots of poking and prodding from SiWfan (even when she's in a different country she can still bug me :P) I have started writing again. Hopefully, there will be another update this weekend, hopefully._

_Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

/SW\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nikki decided she liked hyper Harry more than anxious, depressed Harry. The tablets he'd been put on were not as strong as the morphine, especially at night.

The first night you stayed over, you were woken out of your sleep by the sound of thrashing and moaning. Rushing into Harry's room to find him tangled in the bedclothes would have been much more pleasing if he wasn't whimpering in his sleep.

He didn't stir as you sat on the bed and to hold his hand but he did settle down. After 10 minutes, when you're sure he's ok, you creep back to the guest room and settle in for a night of listening to make sure he's ok.

That's been the trend for the last 4 nights and the unrest was beginning to show. He would sit in his wheelchair, staring into the air. He said he couldn't remember what the nightmares were about and that probably stressed him the most.

The police had questioned him about the attack earlier but he couldn't remember much other than a pain and then darkness.

The monotonous tone he had used to tell his story almost broke you. Harry wouldn't be the only one having nightmares tonight.

He makes his excuses to go to bed early but you know he'll lie awake for hours.

Tidying up his kitchen will only put off the inevitable for so long. It's nearing 1 before you lose the fight with your eyelids.

Nearly crawling up the stairs, you hear a loud call from Harry's room. Moving as quick as you can, you enter his room to see him crying in his sleep.

Knowing holding his hand isn't going to be enough; you lie on the bed beside him, being careful with his arm and leg.

Resting your head on his uninjured arm, you're surprised when he pulls you closer to him.

He's still crying but now the tears are slowing down. You feel something touch your hair and you hold your breath just in case.

Then he whispers the 2 words that could change everything.

"I remember."

/SW\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Hope you enjoyed it, more to follow. Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, so it may be 4 days later than I said it would be but here is the next chapter. It's also dedicated to… yep, SiWfan whose 19__th__ birthday was today, 1 year older and still no sign of common sense. Oh well, there's just no hope for some people._

_Anyway, on with the story… hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer: don't own it. :'(**

/SW\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

N POV.

This was the moment she had been dreading. On the one hand, Nikki knew that it was unfair to wish that Harry had forgotten what had happened. But on the other, you were afraid of what would happen next and embarrassed at the prospect of him hearing what had been said when he was unconscious.

So you lay there and listened patiently, soaking up everything that he was saying and storing it away for future reference.

It was strange how detached he sounded but every so often he would pause too long and you would squeeze his hand lightly, silently giving him the strength and encouragement to continue.

His description had been harrowing, describing how he had been walking to his car, away from a crime scene, late at night. He had a bit of a walk to get to his car because there had no space near the crime scene.

He could remember pulling his coat tighter around him and speed up as he caught sight of his car.

He had stepped off the footpath when he heard the car coming. He continued on but was surprised to hear the car speed up. It was only a second later that he felt the cold, hard surface of the bonnet clip his leg. It immediately buckled and he fell to the ground.

He recalled feeling shock and fear. That's when you thought he had finished his account, but you were shocked when he continued.

He said he vaguely remembered the car screeching to a halt and the door open. The driver got out and said something he couldn't remember, but what he couldn't forget was the feeling of the man stand on his injured leg and stomp on his opposite shoulder.

Just before he passed out, he said he heard a shout and the sounds of running.

That's when everything went black.

You could feel his body shaking beneath your head and that's when you realised you were crying. Suddenly, you felt foolish and selfish for worrying about trivial matters when Harry needed you most.

You knew in that second you would do anything to make him better, even if it meant having to repeat what you said at the hospital. After everything he had been through, Harry deserved to know someone was there for him, and he also deserved complete honestly.

And that was what he was going to get, whether you liked it or not.

/SW\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_This was done in about half and hour so its probably not the best. Hope you enjoyed it though, please review._

_PS, hope you like your bday present SiWfan! :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Well… exams are finished, uni is over and I have 4 months of holidays. Life is good right now. I have decided I want this story finished so it will be! There's no excuse now so it won't be long until I start a new fic. This time I think it will be a Harry Potter one. I already have a story in mind so hopefully it will not be long before I start!_

_Anyway, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

/SW\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

H POV

It had been harder than you expected to tell Nikki the story of what had happened.

Most of the time you recalled what you remembered with a cold, detached demeanour. But there were times when the words lodged in your throat and those were the moments that you appreciated Nikki being there the most.

You felt slightly guilty for putting Nikki through this but somewhere in your head you realised that this is what you both needed and if his nightmare was to be the catalyst then so be it. It had to happen some time.

Nikki's silence almost broke you, even more than the nightmare you'd experienced.

You hoped that she wasn't trying to think of a way out of the situation and dreaded what was about to be said but either way it needed to be said. So when she started speaking subconsciously you held your breath, just waiting for the fatal blow.

But she surprised you, explaining what she had done and how she had felt when you were in hospital. The despair that you felt before she had started speaking was slowly turning into a little bit of hope. Finally the air was being cleared between the 2 of you and if Nikki was saying what you thought she was saying then things were certainly looking up.

The conversation however had taken a downturn. Nikki confessed that she was fed up of the men in her life letting her down time after time.

That was something you could never forgive yourself for. The way you treated her during and after the whole Penny crisis was unforgivable. But she had stayed by your side and was an even better friend after the heartbreak over Ana.

It had been clear years ago that she was the 1 for you, but the cowardly, pig-headed side of you denied it and in the end it caused the 2 of you worlds of pain that could have been avoided.

That was why you were immensely glad that everything was being brought out into the open.

But Nikki had stopped talking whilst you were dealing with your inner monologue and she looked slightly worried. Staring into her eyes from where she was perched at your side, you could have kicked yourself if that was at all possible in your current state.

You didn't however; you stayed silent and kept looking at her. That's when you noticed that she had placed her hand on your chest. You covered it with your own and moved your head closer to hers.

It had all started with a little bit of hope, now all that was needed was a little bit of courage…

/SW\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Well? Should I leave it there or keep going for another chapter or 2? Drop me a review and tell me what you think! :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok, so here's 1 last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it; this was the only way I could think of to end it. It's been a pleasure and all your reviews have been great, for all those that did leave a review thank you very much, they were greatly appreciated! _

**Disclaimer: I Don't own it! **

/ SW \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

5 Years later

N POV

You somehow find yourself in the hospital yet again and its still as nerve wracking and scary as it was 5 years ago. Walking down the long unfeeling corridors brings back many memories that you don't really want to relive.

You suddenly stop when you recall the moment that you thought your life had stopped, the moment that Leo had called to say Harry had been involved in an incident near the crime scene he had been asked to attend.

It was in this hospital that you had been forced to face your fears, mainly, the thought of living a life without Harry. After the trauma surrounding Ana, you had decided to grab the bull by its horns and do something about your feelings for Harry, but you put it off and stalled and second-guessed yourself until it seemed like it was too late, like it always seemed to be too late, that's why you were standing here, like this, today.

A large hand wraps around your own smaller one, looking up into his face you see the same insecurity and fear as you yourself feel and selfishly that makes you feel a bit better.

Harry tugs on your hand, bringing you back to the real world and he gently pulls you down those long corridors. Maybe these new memories will be enough to overshadow the bad ones. After all, today's the day, 5 years ago Harry woke up from his coma, 5 years ago today the world started turning again and today's the day you get to see your baby, and what a day it is!

Just before you open the door you close you eyes and take a deep breath and as you open your eyes you see Harry standing in front of you. As he comes closer you still feel those butterflies that you felt that fateful day when you were both lying on that bed, confessing. As his lips touch yours you thank God for hope, for without it all would have been lost.

Hope, hmm, now that sound like a good name. I wonder…

We're off to see a little bit of Hope.

FIN

/ SW \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Well… did I leave the best till last?_

_I can't believe it's finished, for a while there I never thought it would be!_

_I hope (;P) you enjoyed it as much as I did._

_Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you and goodbye for now… _


End file.
